The present invention features an invention that provides for a targeted heat/cool therapy treatment on a person. The invention is a vest comprising pockets at specific locations for insertion of a heating or cooling pack therein. More specifically, the present invention comprises a shoulder pocket on the vest, along with pockets at other important regions.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.